A Love Not To Be Tampered With
by kittychic0895
Summary: Kagome is a half vampire attending Vampire Academy there's secrets hidden that no one has figured out. There's also a new Vampire that has taken a liking to Kagome. Can Inuyasha help her in time to protect her? Will there be love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I know my bad I didn't finish my first story that's because I thought it sucked an I ran out of ideas but if someone gives me ideas on that story I will right more. But this is my other story that I actually thought out…so enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha**_

There's a school that not many people know about. I on the other hand no so much about it because I attend this school. It's called Vampire Academy. There are many different kind of vampire's that attend this school. Those vampires consist of Pureblood's or half vampires.

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm a half vampire. When I'm in my vampire form I have long black hair with red streaks that goes past my butt, dark chocolate eyes with a hint of red in it, and if I do say so myself I got a really hot body. When I'm in my human form my hair gets shorter to my back and I don't have my red streaks anymore, my eyes turn blue, and did I forget to mention that I'm a miko too. Anyways when I turn into my human/miko form I go to my same vampire classes it just has my miko classes combined into it too, so that I don't miss out on anything.

I have a best friend named Sango Tashi who is also a half vampire. She has her hair in one of her famous pony tail that reaches past her but, and it's also brown. She has brown eyes with a hint of purple in them. No homo she has a hot body that any guy would want. When she turns into her human form her hair gets shorter and her eyes stay the same color and she's also a demon slayer.

We have all the same classes except when I have to go to the ones that are combined with my miko classes. We both turn human on the night of the new moon. You could say were like twins on how much alike we are. We also share the same dorm room.

"Omg, Sango I'm so glad that it's Saturday and we don't have any classes", Kagome said.

"Me too Kags, we should go shopping and get new outfits and just a night to ourselves, sense we can't go out later in the day", Sango said. "Kay just let me get ready", Kagome said. Kagome went to go take a shower. When she came out she decided to wear black skinny jeans with a black shirt with red skulls and decided on black flats. When she came out in the living room she saw Sango wearing purple skinny jeans with a silver shirt with purple skulls and black flats.

"Sango I might say you look really hot in your outfit", Kagome said. "Thanks Kags, and I might say you're looking quite sexy in yours", Sango said. Kagome and Sango decided to take Sango's black Mercedes. They arrived at the mall and decided to first go to hot topic. Kagome picked out a red and black plaid skirt with black knee high stockings and a cute vest to go with it, along with accessories that consisted of a black rosary and bat earrings. Sango picked out the same thing but it was silver and purple.

"Kay Sango we did all our shopping sense I got 10 bags and you got what seems like 100, let's go back to the academy", Kagome said.

When we were walking to the entrance of the school we saw two shadowy figures up ahead coming towards us. Out of instinct I told Sango to surprise attack them. We both set down our shopping bags and ran at full speed our fangs and claws showing greatly. What we saw stopped us in our tracks and what we saw were two shocked and handsome faces.

I recognized those two faces the one vampire with long silver hair with the cutest dog ears I've ever seen was none other than inuyasha Takahashi a pureblood vampire. He was wearing a red muscle shirt with black skinny jeans, with chains on the side. He had the most beautiful amber eyes and those exact were looking at me with confusion and amusement.

The other guy was Miroku Tashio. He had black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. He was also a pureblood and he was wearing a purple shirt with silver lines going across it with purple pants. His eye color was actually purple and silver.

"Oh sorry about that inuyasha and Miroku, we thought you were a threat or something", Kagome said. "Hmm don't worry about it Kagome", inuyasha said.

"Umm how do you know my name I don't ever recall talking to you", Kagome said. "Well I know this because we have classes together but you never pay attention like I actually do", he replied smugly.

"Whatever we got to get going anyways, come one Sango", I said. With that Sango and I went to go get our bags and we left to go back to our room. Not knowing two pairs of eyes were watching us.

_**Author's Note: well there's the first chapter of my new story tell me what you think I would really enjoy feedback…**_


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Okay I know that I haven't updated and I'm working on it. I'm going to try and update as much as I can before I go back home. I might get my laptop taken cause of my bad grades but my mom can't do shit cause she didn't buy it so I probably won't get it taken. But I need ways to make me deal with this and if you have any please let me know. Again I will try and update, sense i might get grounded so i will have enough time to to God for me or maybe i should pray to Jashin ah aha Jk**_


	3. Sorry

Hey it's kittychic0895 I know I haven't been writing my stories but school just started and its getting a little hectic now and I will start writing my stories as soon as possible…but I also need a beta reader and if anyone wants to help me with that review or private message me…thanks


End file.
